Rusty Fortunes
by PigSlay
Summary: Tally, David, Shay, and Aya find what the Rusties used to call "fortune cookies". What does each one of their cookies' fortunes say?
1. Chapter 1: Tally's Fortunes

Rusty Fortunes Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies. Chapter one: Tally's Fortunes

One day, while walking through The Smoke, Tally and David met up with Shay and Aya.

The planet had not been put in orbit yet. Aya was so confused that she had added a video to her eyescreen she called 'possible cancellation?' Barely anybody believed it though, despite Aya having a higher face rank now.

Tally wondered why Shay and Aya were here. She didn't really feel in the mood for asking questions though.

David and Tally had found a box of what the Rusties from a place close to Aya's city called fortune cookies.

David decided to share them with everybody.

He let Tally take the first two from the box.

Tally used her special hands to break the fortune cookies open quickly. She then took the fortunes out. She didn't understand where an idea like this would come from. Rolling her eyes, she read the first fortune, "Something that has been lost from you for a long time might be coming back soon." For several minutes she had no idea what it meant, then after she thought about it for a while figured it out. Trying to fight back the tears, she read the next fortune. "Even when you've lost somebody, somebody else is waiting for you."

Tally couldn't tell for sure what that meant, but she could tell it had something to do with Zane and David.

Rusty Fortunes 


	2. Chapter 2: David's Fortunes

**Rusty Fortunes**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies. **

**Chapter two: David's Fortunes**

David got his fortune cookies out of the box and ripped them open.

He read them, "Your true love is closer than you may have thought a few years ago." He read the second one, "Don't pretend not to be in love."

David knew what the fortunes meant. They meant Tally. Even though three years ago he thought his love was clearer, but maybe she forgot it from the lesions.

That must have been what Tally's fortunes had meant too, now that Zane was gone it didn't mean her love life was over, she still had him.

**Rusty Fortunes**


	3. Chapter 3: Shay's Fortunes

**Rusty Fortunes**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.**

Chapter three: Shay's Fortunes

Shay got her fortunes out as well.

"You can never blame your friends, you can only blame yourself," she read. "One of your friends has been through a lot, don't make them feel worse than they already are."

The fortunes were right. Shay just realized it. She couldn't really blame Tally for all that happened, she could only blame herself.

It was true, losing Zane was very bad for Tally. She had lost her true love. Then again, Shay had also lost her true love.

Shay really couldn't make her feel worse about Zane, because she knew what it felt like. Now that her special mind had been cured, she remembered how it felt. How painful it was for her to lose David.

She realized she didn't want Tally to have to experience that, cured or not.

Rusty Fortunes 


	4. Chapter 4: Aya's Fortunes

Rusty Fortunes Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies. Chapter four: Aya's Fortunes

Aya took out her fortune cookies. Since she lived near what the Rusties had called China, she knew about fortune cookies very well.

She decided to eat the two halves of her fortune cookies.

She then read the fortunes. "You're right about something that could change all you learned for the past weeks."

What could that mean? Could it mean she was right about the Extras possibly changing their minds about sending the planet into orbit? After all she went through to get that information?

She read her second fortune. "Somebody you just met recently has been through more pain than you realize."

Aya couldn't think of what that could mean.

"Hey," she said, looking in the box. "There are still two fortunes left."

**Rusty Fortunes**


	5. Chapter 5: Final Fortunes

Rusty Fortunes

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies. **

Chapter five: Final Fortunes

The four gathered around the box. They wondered what to do with the remaining ones.

They then decided to read the final two together.

"Everybody goes," Tally read.

"Through a lot," David read.

"The thing," Shay read.

"We have to remember though, is," Aya read.

Then they read it together "We're always there for each other."

They got out the second fortune. Going in the same order, they read:

"No."

"Matter."

"What."

"There's."

"Always room for more friends."

Aya's fortune kept her up all night.

After all she went through to kick that one story, she didn't want to think the planet being destroyed would even be postponed a day.

Tons of people out there may hate her, but they didn't realize how much time and effort that took.

Aya would hate to see it all go to waste.

Rusty Fortunes 


End file.
